


You're The One That I Want

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Image, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gender Issues, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Rule 63, Secret Identity, Self-Esteem Issues, Strap-Ons, Trust Issues, old fic, presumed orientation incompatibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rejected by Laurie, Dan feels sorry for herself and then learns the truth about her partner.  This changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One That I Want

"Danielle?" Rorschach's voice is light and husky, and Dani looks up in some surprise at the timid note in it, then she realizes what she must look like. Still, she can't bring herself to care, and the thought that after today she really is the kind of predatory old dyke Rorschach mutters about sometimes sends her into a fresh spasm of tears. There seem to be no end to them, like there's nothing from the cap of her skull to the soles of her feet but salt water, and she curls into a ball with her hands over her face like the Nine of Swords, and wails to remember herself as an untroubled little girl playing with the Tarot for the first time. "Danielle?!" Rorschach sounds panicked now, which is such a strange new development that she pauses for breath. Rorschach sits down beside her, tension in every line of his body. "What happened?" He's gone from husky to hoarse, one gloved hand on her shoulder. "Have been hurt? Will kill--" He doesn't get to complete his threat because Dani is hugging him, and of course he doesn't know what to do.

After the first burst of gratitude, she lets him go. "S-sorry, it's just nice to have someone care." She scrubs at her eyes with the sleeve of her Harvard sweatshirt and blows her nose.

"What happened?" He asks again.

"Shit, you're gonna hate me." She can feel her lip wobbling again, and Rorschach grabs her arm in something like panic.

"Will not. Will not hate you. Explain." There's something very plaintive in the last word, so she explains. About a good bust with Silk Spectre, and a horribly-advised moment after it. She can still taste the kid's lips and hear her laughter. Not cruel laughter, which is the very worst thing. She's just already seening Jen, that's all. And of course she's already seeing Jen. Jen is perfect. Jen has no cellulite and her tits are actually the same size. Let alone her lack of massive Jew-nose and fucking birth control glasses, not that Laurie has ever seen them, thank God. "Very beautiful, Danielle." Rorschach says. "Even now."

Dani can't help a watery laugh as he brushes her hair out of her face and deftly steals her glasses to clean them on his scarf. "You really think so?"

"Yes. Makes your depravity more alarming."

Dani rolls her eyes, even the anger laced with affection. After all, it isn't as if she doesn't know her partner. "Of course it does. Christ, it's not like I ever lied about being a dyke."

"Find it surprising that Miss Juspeczyk found herself able to resist." He's pointedly not looking at her now, little black paws folded.

Dani snorts. "Really? She's taken. By a frickin' goddess, even if the bitch is bald."

"Find it very off-putting."

"What, Jen being bald or me being gay?"

"Both."

"Still, Jen could just grow some hair if you asked her to."

"That would only make it creepier. Your hair is amazing, and you come by it honestly. Shouldn't waste your time chasing women."

"Christ, Rorschach." She rolls her eyes again. "If I'm so horrible for being gay, why do you keep working with me?" And he doesn't have an answer for so long that it gets awkward. He stares down at his hands and makes a little grinding noise in his throat, and Christ, Dani gets it. The poor bastard is hung up on her. It breaks her heart to love him like she does and to know that whatever he feels for her is in vain. "Oh, shit, I never knew it was anything like that."

"Sinful." Rorschach mumbles, and Dani doesn't know if he means her and women, or his feelings for her. Probably both.

"It's okay, Rorschach." She puts an arm around him. "I don't swing that way, but I do love you, buddy." He makes another strangled little noise, and she belatedly realizes that their relative positions practically plant his face in the side of her right tit, but pulling away will just make it more awkward. "Uh..." And then she's on the receiving end of another ill-advised moment.

Rorschach burrows his masked face against Dani's chest, his latex making a faint sound against the design. For an interminable moment she just stares down at him, where he nuzzles and kneads like a little black and white cat. It's actually... disturbing, in a better way than it should be. She flushes, wondering if it's man o'clock again, as it seemed to be that one time in college. Not that she'll follow up on it, that would be cruel and Rorschach probably won't let her. As if in answer to her thoughts, he snatches himself away, muttering apologies into his mask, narrow shoulders hunched in self-loathing.

Dani puts a hand on his arm. "Look, even if I can't return the sentiment--" Rorschach cuts her off with a snarl, yanking himself away. "Rorschach, please."

He shakes his head hard enough to send his hat crooked, then takes it off and sets it aside with one shaking hand. "Not... Will not hurt you." He unwinds his scarf, putting it down beside the hat, and Dani waits. It's obvious that he understands what a ridiculous act undressing is, in context, and that's why she lets him shrug out of suspenders and vest (and damn, maybe it's time to find a drag king) and pull off his shirt. Dani can see bandages neatly wound around his chest under his undershirt, and blinks when he pulls it off. The bandages are too clean to be real, and Rorschach hasn't broken any ribs lately.

"...Rorschach?" Dani hates how confused she sounds, but no fucking way. No. Rorschach cannot be a girl, it makes his issues with women too unspeakably heartbreaking. Her partner carries on like she hasn't heard, unwrapping the bandage in a way that makes Dani want to tell her she doesn't have to.

"Not male. Not beautiful, either."

"Holy shit." Dani takes an involuntary step closer. Rorschach's tits are small and very nearly perfect. There's a spray of freckles below her collar bones and shading down the tops of her breasts, and Dani suddenly wants to trace them with her tongue. Rorschach's light, feral grace has always fascinated her, and his bloodthirsty, crazed persistence, and now to know that he's actually a girl is pretty far beyond mindblowing. Rorschach tries to say something, and Dani just kisses her through the latex, meaning to step back after a second. Rorschach has other plans, hooking the mask over her nose as grabs Dani desperately, hard nipples pressing against Dani and calling up a sympathetic response.

For all her obvious hunger, Rorschach is shaking in a way that has more to do with nerves than lust, and after a few delirious moments Dani slows it down, rubbing Rorschach's back and holding her close. The kiss turns into a soft brushing of lips and mingling of breath, then ceases to be altogether, Rorschach hiding her face in Dani's chest, as if she isn't wearing a mask and her turmoil will show on her face. "Don't want me." She mutters, choking on tears. "Don't want me, still want her."

"Rorschach..." Dani trails off because she has no idea how to put this into words. That basically, everything has always been here except raw attraction, and that now Dani can barely remember Laurie's name. "You're my partner. You've saved my life more times than I can count and I almost had a crush on you when I thought you were a man."

"Rebounding." She mutters, but sounds comforted, and Dani laughs.

"No." She strokes the top of Rorschach's mask, and sighs when her partner kisses her again. Rorschach is still trembling, but most of the tension is gone as she melts against Dani. She's so lithe and light that Dani can't help running her hands over her in fascination. Rorschach whimpers, tiny hands timidly sliding under Dani's sweatshirt. "We can stop any time you want to, okay?" Dani says softly, her breath catching as Rorschach squeezes her tits, using both hands on each one in turn, fascinated by their warm weight.

"So soft..." She breathes, and it's Dani's turn to shudder as pointed little fingertips pinch her nipples, rolling them and making her knees feel like they're going to give out. "W-want to see." She whispers, and Dani pulls off the sweatshirt so Rorschach doesn't have to. She hesitates, and Dani sighs.

"I'll tell you if something isn't okay, Rorschach. I want you to touch me." It's like a dam breaking, Rorschach's mouth and hands all over her. They don't go below the waist, and Dani isn't particularly surprised. Rorschach bites her shoulder and she moans, smiling when she looks up in concern, ink like the fanning wings of a bat. "Do that again."

It's a slow thing, because it has to be. It's a long time before they can go any further than on that first night, and longer before Wanda can tolerate Dani's efforts to make her fall apart in her arms and even longer before she can actually do it. It breaks Dani's heart to see the way Rorschach shrinks and flinches from pleasure, to hear her frantic, breathless cries to stop when more than anything they both want to keep going. The first time she just whimpers Danielle's name and holds on as it sweeps over her is like the birth of a new universe, and her sharp cry as her climax crests is as sweet as honey, and Danielle already knows that she wants to hear it about eight thousand more times. They're working on it.

Tonight the rain is pounding down like someone upended a sack of ball bearings over the world, and Rorschach hisses like a cat in her irritation. A fruitless stakeout in this weather is really more than flesh and blood can bear, but Danielle has to laugh as she docks Archie. "Hot bath?"

"...Please." Rorschach mutters.

The tub is big enough for two, and soon enough she's holding Rorschach's skinny back against her chest, kissing the top of her mask as the steam wafts up. "We'll get them sooner or later, buddy. Don't worry about it."

"Mrrph." Rorschach shifts irritably, and nuzzles Dani's tits as if trying to remind herself not to be cranky.

"You know what might help?" The way black bleeds across the mask is a pretty sure sign that she does, and Dani does her best not to laugh. She knows all too well that there's a degree of vulnerability in letting yourself be touched, and especially in penetration, with which Rorschach will probably never be fully at ease. So her sudden and nearly addictive bond with Dani's strapon isn't much of a surprise. All it had taken was a little assurance that the size wouldn't hurt her, that she wouldn't have bought something she couldn't fit comfortably (this is a lie, but those toys can just wait) and of course, some modification of the harness.

Dried off and wrapped in robes, they head for Dani's room, and she sits and watches Rorschach gird her loins, trying not to giggle at the phrasing in her head. It's large, especially belted around Rorschach's tiny frame, but something about its impertinent jut is exactly right. It's cold between them when Rorschach crawls over for a kiss, but quickly warms. Dani whimpers into her mouth, and quickly loses track of time. She doesn't know how much later it is when Rorschach pulls away, leaving her covered in red marks that will fade away all too soon (she hates hickies in a way that makes Dani sure there's some horrible story behind it), but she makes a complaining noise, too liquid to follow. Rorschach is back soon enough with lube. She drizzles some between Dani's breasts, making her gasp at how cold it is, nipples rock hard.

Rorschach whimpers and straddles her, and Dani stares up at her, holding her tits around Rorschach's cock as she rocks almost desperately, as if she can feel it. Dani dips her chin and wraps her lips around the head, and Rorschach groans. For some reason it feels more exhibitionistic than anything she's ever done, and she's flushed all over and well beyond wet when Rorschach pulls back enough to kiss her. She aches, swollen and slick and desperate to wrap around anything. One slender finger would probably serve right now, and she groans miserably when Rorschach teases her dripping slit without pressing in.

"Rorschach..." She can't even be embarrassed about how strained she sounds, or the way she plants her feet and spreads her legs further. "Please, I..." She doesn't get a chance to finish, because apparently all she had to do was ask nicely. Rorschach plunges into her, whimpering as she fucks Dani harder than she ever has, greedy hands all over her, nails digging into the skin. Dani clutches back as long as she can, moaning miserably when Rorschach pulls out, and then scrambling to roll over when it's clear that's what she wants. Dani whines, tits pressed to the sheet as she spreads her legs again and arches her back in a way that will probably hurt later. Rorschach is back on her in a moment, yanking Dani's hair and biting her neck as she slams in again. It does hurt a little, but only in the best possible way, and Dani groans, falling into a blissful haze as Rorschach strokes her clit. She comes twice before her partner slows down and then pulls out, shaking.

Dani whines and struggles to sit up and turn, looking at Rorschach. She's fumbling to unbuckle the dildo, and Dani helps her. She's soaked, her inner thighs slick and trembling. It's easy enough to push her onto her back, and Dani settles between her legs, almost drowning as she licks Rorschach until she screams.

"Feeling better?" Dani asks, when Rorschach comes out of her blissed-out half faint. She offers a weak thumbs up, and Dani laughs.


End file.
